


Piano Play

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants Ianto stretched out on the piano, Ianto won't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Play

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Jack had been trying to convince him for a while, but Ianto just wouldn't agree to it, he didn't know why, the thought of Ianto stretched out on his piano sounded great to him. Ianto wouldn't give in though, so Jack decided that he would have to be devious to get what he wanted. At first it was small things like playing the piano whenever they were at home and he had some free time, then he managed to cajole Ianto to sing for him while he played.

He had made a plan and was sticking to it carefully, he was Captain Jack Harkness, he'd get what he wanted, no matter how long it took. He worked systematically, first getting Ianto to sit on the piano as he sang, then working so that it came to the point that each time he played the piano Ianto wore less and less clothing. It was when Ianto was sat completely naked on top of the piano that he launched his final attack.

He had told Ianto that want he wanted of him wasn't really that bad, pointing out that he had already sat on the piano naked, and that that in some ways was far more scandalous than what he desired. Ianto still wouldn't give though and Jack was sure that he was going to have to give in, not something that he wanted to do as he was sure that Ianto would look delicious on the piano, displayed as Jack wished.

He'd finally decided to stop pushing the issue when Ianto had stormed out of the hub half hour earlier when Jack had mentioned it. He came back to the flat that they shared prepared to beg Ianto not be mad at him, only for his breath to catch in his throat at the sight of his lover on top of the piano. He was wearing a long brown wig, a black cocktail dress and high heeled shoes, stretched across the top of the piano with his back to the door.

Jack moved swiftly, closing the door and crossing the room, before sitting down at the piano and staring up at his lovers face and beginning to play. As he played the tune he started to sign, Ianto's voice joining his own as they sang Cole Porter's Lets Do It. Drawing the song to a close he looked at Ianto, "I thought you didn't want to do this?"

"I didn't." Ianto replied a small smile crossing his face before he continued, "But then I got home and saw the dress you had bought and I couldn't resist trying it on. I decided then that I may as well do this since I was already dressed up, plus I knew you wouldn't be too long in following me home to apologise, so I decided to treat you."

Jack just laughed before leaning up to give Ianto a quick kiss, the other man was always doing things to knock him off balance. Just when he'd given up on the idea the other man fulfils the silly little fantasy that had appeared in his head when Gwen had mentioned that Ianto should have been a lounge singer. He'd been right though, the other man did look delicious stretched across their piano as he was.


End file.
